


saturn

by missdulcerosea



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Canon, Pre-Rebellion Story, prose, this was an original fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdulcerosea/pseuds/missdulcerosea
Summary: i couldn't help but ask you to see it all again.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	saturn

**i.**

when a star reaches the end of its life, it collapses - sending eons worth of gas and light floating across the tar-black of space. but far away on earth’s surface, you can’t chance to glimpse that. it’s all hundreds of years away to us, stars may fade and die but for hundreds upon hundreds of years the twinkling light they give off doesn’t fade from where we stand.

**ii.**

you told me that light was infinite beyond death, that we would last for eternities long after we were gone. your words were brighter than starlight, more sweet than honeyed wine. i got drunk on your voice, pleading for you to talk about the stars and the cosmos again. i never could find a way to squeeze the words into a quill and let them flow across the paper, though.

**iii.**

i’d thought you’d lied. you claimed we were infinite, you and i. and then you faded, another distinguishable star among veritable thousands in the galaxy. you said the universe had been crafted and woven for my eyes to see. but it was never worth it if you were not there to see it with me. how could i gaze up at the rich swirls of blue and purple and the sprays of light from other galaxies if you were not there to witness the beauty with me?

**iv.**

i cannot remember the precise color of your eyes, nor the specific inflection of your voice. and oh, star of my life, it causes the wounds to open up in my heart.

**v.**

but at least i can remember your words. and i know you’ve been rewritten in the stars.

**vi.**

i will tell your stories, my love. i will tell of of a world beyond our nine planets, our sun and moon. the universe was made for us, i know because that is what you told me.

**vii.**

and i will let go at last, till my time comes to drift up and into the stars. because the universe was crafted for you and me.


End file.
